New Arrival
by AshlynDarrow582
Summary: I recommend that you do not read this unless you have read the 11th book of the Black Dagger Brotherhood series as there may be some spoilers ahead. Layla is tires, Layla is weak, Layla is bored...Layla is giving birth. Will she survive? And, if she does, how will she handle motherhood?
1. Chapter 1

New Arrival

Chapter 1

It had been nigh on a year since the Chosen, Layla, had become pregnant. She was now being waited on hand and foot by the father of her child: Qhuinn, his mate: Blaylock, and the head _doggen_: Fritz. Beth visited her often enough, asking about how she was, was she okay, what it's like. For she, too, was pregnant, only just, she would add if you told anyone. No one did anymore as there was no one else to tell. There was also very little chance of the babe surviving the pregnancy. A lot of vampire females died when giving birth, and most of the time, they took the child with them. Oh, how Layla hoped she would survive. Both herself and the queen were neeed in the mansion. Layla to give blood and to deliver Qhuinn's child; and the queen? To rule by her _hellren's_ side and to give his heirs life.

Currently, she was in bed, watching funny American sitcom called 'The Big Bang Theory'. She didn't understand most of the so-called 'jokes' presented though. She often felt like the character of Sheldon Cooper, though not as knowledgeable, and felt somewhat ignorant and innocent due to her misinterpretations. Sometimes she would ask others about what they meant and why people laughed . When she asked Fritz, he would just blush and go get Qhuinn or Blaylock. When she asked Blaylock, he paused and blushed as well, then went to get Qhuinn. He would then blush and go get Beth. When she came, and was asked the question everyone else seemed to avoid, she would smile and answer gently. This happened a lot.

But that wasn't why she called for Qhuinn.

It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

New Arrival-Chapter 2

"Qhuinn!" she screamed; her back arching off the bed in pain.

She heard the thumping sound of shit-kickers slapping against the marble floors. It sounded like an army!

Her door slammed open, nearly coming off its hinges. Under the threshold of her bedroom, Qhuinn stood there, dagger in hand, eyes frantically searching for any kind of threat. She could just about see the orange hair on Blaylock's head behind Qhuinn's.

"Dammit Qhuinn, its time! Aaahhh!" she screamed again as another contraction ran through her.

Qhuinn realised what was happening and rushed to her side. "Go get Doc Jane."

Blaylock nodded and disappeared from sight. She knew he would be quick to get her, in both her mind and his; he was the second father of this child, even though Qhuinn was the one to make it happen.

It seemed that an eternity assed before the spasm finally ended, and by that time, Doc Jane was at her other side, talking to her in what seemed to be another language but knew was English.

"Layla, I'm going to have to remove your clothes and blankets so I can see how dilated you are, ok? While I'm doing that I just want you to breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth, Qhuinn will be here the whole time so if you need to do something to exert the pain, squeeze his hand, alright?" She said calmly, while moving the sheets from her sweat-drenched body.

How could she be calm? I'm on fire over here! Hello?

"Okay, you're almost fully dilated, damn your vamp speed," she said, shaking her head all the while. "You should be ready to start pushing after a couple more contractions, okay?"

"Make it go away!" Layla sobbed, the pain being almost too much as another contraction rolled over her.

"I will baby, I will. It'll all be over soon, and then we'll have our own child to look after, just think of what he'll look like. Soft blond hair, blue-green eyes, and tiny hands just big enough to hold one of your fingers." Both parents were smiling idiotically as Blaylock came in and put his hand on Qhuinn's shoulder to give him comfort as he gave his to Layla.

"Alright, guys? Its time," she literally had to shout to be heard over Layla's screams. "Layla, listen to me. On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can, okay? Because if you don't, you're gonna have one hell of a time getting through this! Okay, three! Two! One! And push!"

Layla pushed with all her might, Qhuinn could testify that as currently the bones in his hands were pulp.

"I see a head, c'mon Layla, push!"

Again she pushed, trying to breathe through the pain.

"The shoulders are through, one more big push!"

Qhuinn heard a wail, looked to the end of the bed to find a small child in Jane's arms.

"Why does it still hurt?!" Layla kept screaming.

Doc Jane felt around her abdomen, eyes squinting in concentration; then widening in shock. She quickly cut the babe's cord and handed the wailing child to Blaylock with a towel as Qhuinn was still occupied. "There's another one in there!"

"WHAT!"

"I know it's not what you were expecting, but I'm going to have to tell you to keep pushing if this one's got any chance to survive."

With strength unknown to Layla, she pushed, and she pushed, and she pushed. Until all she heard were her shallow, raspy pants of exhaustion.

Jane gently cut the final cord, wrapped up the sleeping babe, and handed it to Layla.

"One boy, one girl," she smiled. "A perfect match."

"Actually," Jane began. "They're not a perfect match."

"What do you mean?" she asked wearily.

"The one that you're holding, the girl, has red hair, which neither you nor Qhuinn have in your families. And the other, the boy, has one blue eye and one green eye which, as far as I can tell, only Qhuinn has."

"So?"

"It means that, somehow, Qhuinn has fathered one child and Blay the other."

"But that's not possible! The only one who serviced me during my needing was Qhuinn. And I have never had any interactions with Blaylock other than blood-giving, which was before my needing anyway."

"I don't know, but all I can do is run some blood tests and see what comes up. If I'm right, a miracle has just happened."

Layla fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

New Arrival-Chapter 3

Layla awoke to bright colours all around her. Immediately, she knew this place. The Scribe Virgin's home.

It was then that she saw the figure in black, standing in front of what had once been a tree full of beautiful, singing birds. Now it was empty and silent.

"Scribe Virgin," she curtsied.

"My dearest Layla; you have been such a brave soul. I have watched you struggle on the human plane and have pitied you for your innocence, but, such as you were raised."

"Your Grace, if it does not intrude, I would wonder why I was here, and not on the human plane, caring for my young."

"You are here because I wish to tell you why you gave birth to two different, as opposed to one same."

"I ask you to continue; of it does please Your Grace."

"I saw your pity for Blaylock, that he had not a child and Qhuinn did. I also saw his sadness of the same. I decided it was unfair to allow two who had gone through so much already, to suffer anew. I sacrificed my birds, given to me by my son, to give your second child life. Also, it was sacrificed so that the child would not bear a single drop of Qhuinn's blood, only yours and Blaylock's."

"Oh! I thank you ever so much, dear Scribe Virgin; that you gave up something so close to you, to give my family completion." Again she curtsied, getting lower each time.

"All I ask in return is that you care for your family with all that is in your power and do nothing to compromise its happiness. Then, and only then, will my sacrifice have been worthwhile."

"Yes, Scribe Virgin, of course, I will do as you ask and so 'till the day I go to the Fade."

With that, her surroundings misted away and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

New Arrival-Chapter 4

She woke once more to a white tiled ceiling and a blinding bulb of light that seemed to pulse above her.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you gave us quite a scare for a minute, girl!" Doc Jane was there with her.

"What happened?" Layla asked, rubbing her palm over her pounding head.

"Here, take these and then we'll talk," she handed two small tablets to Layla with a glass of water. "Swallow then whole remember, don't chew."

She nodded; then tossed the back with a swig of water. She felt better already.

"All you did was pass out from exertion as it turns out. It's perfectly common, even for humans," she said, she really was all smiles today. Strange.

"Where are Qhuinn and Blaylock and the babes?"

"They're waiting for you outside. DO you want me to call them in?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

As Doc Jane went to do so, Layla checked herself for any injuries but found nothing, not even a tear from the delivery.

She looked up to find Qhuinn and Blaylock staring down at her, each holding their own child.

"Can I see them?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, they're your children too aren't they?" Qhuinn smiled at her. "Well done, you brought not one, but two babies into this world and survived it with them. That, in and of itself is worthy of praise," he handed her the one he was holding, the boy.

As she looked into his eyes she saw the sparkling sapphire and emerald of his father's eyes. Such love emanated from those depths.

"What is his name?" she didn't even know how to address her own son!

"We haven't decided yet, we were waiting for you."

"Any ideas?"

"I have one," Blaylock put in. "How about Darius? To memorialize him all the greater."

"It's perfect, the queen will love that!" she exclaimed. "Can I see the girl now?"

"Sure," Blaylock handed her the female babe as she gave Darius back to Qhuinn.

She was so sweet. Her eyes were a beautiful luminous green and on the top of her head lay a testimony to the Scribe Virgin's earlier words. A crop of orange hair.

"How about…Wellesandra? She's got the right hair to fit the name," Layla suggested.

"I think I know a lot of people who will thank you and praise you for choosing that name, including the namesake."

"Wellesandra it is, then." Blaylock finalised. "But I still don't get the hair thing."

"Oh! That reminds me; I met with the Scribe Virgin. She said that she felt your sadness that you did not have a child to call your own, and decided to change it. And so, here your little girl is. She has only your blood and mine, there's not a drop of Qhuinn in that baby!"

"So…I have a child? Of my own?" he summarised, eyes wide.

"Uh-huh, and her name is Wellesandra. Or Wellsie, for short," she smiled up at him warmly.

"Thank you!" he nearly fell to his knees in silent joy. "Thank you, Scribe Virgin! Thank you!" he turned to Layla. "And thank you, Chosen, for carrying and bearing my child. I owe you a great deal." As he finished speaking he kissed her on the forehead, then encircled Qhuinn and Darius in a breath-taking hug, careful not to squash Darius.

"Don't start thanking me, I didn't even know she was there until…wait. How long was I unconscious?"

"only a couple of hours, so I think you're ok," Doc Jane said as she walked back in. "If you want you can go up to your room and talk to your visitors there."

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

"No, no, but at all. But only if you don't mind if I hold Wellesandra while Blay carries you up."

"Of course! You are the midwife that helped me to deliver after all!"

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say midwife, I think I'll stick with 'Doctor' or 'Doc'."

"Whatever you say," Layla confirmed as she gave Wellsie over to her.

She then felt herself getting lifted off of her feet by Blaylock and carried up to her room. She looked back behind them to see Qhuinn and Doc Jane holding the children carefully and tenderly.

She then realised, as she rested her head on Blaylock's shoulder, that her life was complete and happy.


End file.
